Breaking the Hate
by BladeOfBlood
Summary: YAY this is a story i write when im bored! FINISHED THIS STORY! OKAY so this is about Phantom obsessing over Alviss, he does horrible things to him, messes with his head and is Demoniac! IT might be OOC im not 2 sure, forced PhantomxAlviss! RUN!
1. Destiny

I got bored so I made up some crazy FanFic this is Chapter 1 yay!! I know your confused so you have to read chapter 2 now MWHAHAHAHA!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking into the hate!

Chapter 1; Getting Started

Alviss stared down at the extravagant castle "I wish I could destroy that" sighed Alviss "It would be so much fun". Alviss walked down from a tall hill that stood over the castle. The cool, midnight breeze rustled in his hair, he breathed deeply as he lifted his hand and called upon his dimension arm. "Come forth Dimension ÄRM Andata, to Luberia". A blinding flash of light surrounded Alviss, he disappeared and re-appeared in front of the Luberia main fort.

Awaiting him at the fort was the leader of the Luberia Nanashi. "Hey Alviss" said Nanashi happily.

"Hello Nanashi" Alviss stared at him trying to hide happiness from his face. "Okay Nanashi do you think your thieves are up for this?"

"Alviss don't ya trust me? I have my best thieves ready and they're up for anything"

"Okay are _you_ ready? This is going to be _big_ job for you and your thieves"

"Lets go already I really wanna get my hands on some rare arms maybe I can get some of Peta's". Nanashi laughed evilly, making Alviss shift slightly uncomfortably. "What's wrong Alviss?" taunted Nanashi "Worried Phantom's going to get you? Worried your going to get caught?" Nanashi walked towards the teenager. They were face to face. Alviss stood back and shouted "Shut up Nanashi, I'll give you something to worry about". Alviss stood straight, he touched his arm and shouted "13 TOTEM POLES!". A totem pole emerged from the ground in front of Nanashi, it slashed his face. A cut streaked along his face and it lightly tore the cloth that covers Nanashi's eyes. Nanashi stood there and felt a drop of blood run down his face "You REALLY need to control your anger, it'll get you hurt one day" laughed Nanashi "Okay lets go, Alviss do the honours".

All of Nanashi's thieves walked towards him there was about 15 of them, they all seemed muscling and slightly tall making Alviss look lank and small. The thieves smiled at the teenager, they seemed ecstatic about the mission. "Umm ok Nanashi lets go" he couldn't hide the nervousness from his voice. Alviss held his ring above his head . "Come forth Dimension ÄRM Andata, to "

They arrived Lestava Castle at with a soft thud on the grass. They were outside Lestava Castle on the soft grass. Alviss and the thieves stood up quickly as the cool midnight breeze chilled them. Alviss looked around "Good no one has heard us" he turned towards the thieves "Lets go". Alviss lead the thieves down the hilltop where they landed, and where Alviss had stood before looking over the kingdom. The stars twinkled pleasantly overhead as they walked quietly over the soft grass. The midnight winds had calmed down as they approached the castle. "Nanashi come here" Alviss said in an almost non-existent voice.

"Yes Alviss?" Nanashi answered in the same tone.

"How can we open the door without being heard?"

"Oh I don't think we need to worry about that it's…" Nanashi looked at the stars and studied them. "Nanashi we don't have all night" Alviss pushed him. Nanashi seemed to break out of a trance. "Ahh I forgot okay it's about five past one am. Everyone should be asleep by now". Nanashi stalked forward cautiously "Everyone stay close together, Alviss and I are to go through the front door with you three, Nanashi pointed to the closest 3 people, 4 go through the back and the rest go through the sides. Alviss watched the other thieves walk away when they were gone he turned towards the thieves Nanashi was pointing to. "Okay Nanashi we must be very quiet it maybe late but that doesn't mean anything"

"If it meant nothing why don't we attack in daylight?" said Nanashi. Alviss glared at him "Because only idiots would do that". Nanashi smiled. "Your talking to a professional thief here"

"Then why ask stupid questions?"

"Why tell me something I already know?"

"Just shut up and lets go" Alviss said angrily. Alviss swung open the large wooden door silently, he signalled for the others to follow him. Alviss creep up the cold, dark corridor nervously. He seemed composed and calm but his mind was going haywire. 'What if Phantom finds him or one of the other knights? What if Nanashi stuffs up the mission?'. Alviss heard a thud, it echoed around them continuing through the castle, Alviss turned around one of the thieves was on the floor, he fell over. "A…Alviss-kun?" said a soft voice. It was Rolan, we was wearing a blue set of pyjamas. "W…what are you doing here? I heard a noise" Rolan said rubbing his eyes. "Umm…hey…Rolan" Alviss said looking around for an escape rout. Rolan opened his pink eyes large and stared around. 'It think he just noticed us' thought Alviss. He looked at Nanashi and mouthed 'Help me' but Nanashi just looked away. Rolan stood up straight and walked towards Alviss. "What are you doing here at…" Rolan looked over his shoulder into his bedroom. " at 20 past 1 am? Your planning something aren't you?" Rolan glared at them " Nature ÄRM Stone Cube" Rolan lifted his hand at them. "You have got to be shitting me" said Alviss "Rolan please you'll wake everyone you don't want that do you? You'll…" Alviss had to think of something to say he went blank "get Phantom angry for waking him up"

"Uhh I don't want Phantom upset" then Rolan's expressions turned very cold "But phantom will be happy I caught you" Rolan smiled. "Phantom will be VERY happy. Stone cube splash". Small cubes about 1 metre by 1 metre fell at Alviss. 'Shit!' thought Alviss 'I'm screwed' a stone cube smashed on the floor as Alviss dived out of the way, he looked back at Nanashi. Peta opened his door a few metres away "Oh' he said "This shall be fun" he smirked and walked towards them. Nanashi looked at Peta and said "I'll take him"

"Great" said Peta "You're a good fighter I always like a challenge"

"13 TOTEM POLES HIGH SPEED" shouted Alviss "Wait where are the thieves?" Alviss asked, he had his back to Nanashi.

"Dead" Peta said so calmly it made Alviss wanna go up and punch him fair and square in the face. "I drained their blood and drank it, it wasn't bad either, it was…delicious so it was all good" Peta held a goblet to his lips. He smelt it like it was wine and slowly poured it down his throat.

"You bustard" Nanashi said in a deadly whisper. Alviss turned around he was tired from dodging the stone cubes "Rolan I give up just stop for a minute" Nanashi was on the ground, whimpering in agony. There were bulbs filling up with blood. Nanashi's blood. "Alviss go now"

"Nanashi…AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed Alviss. Rolan had got Alviss right in the back of the head with a stone cube. He could feel blood dripping down his neck. He turned around slowly to Rolan "I AM GOING to KILL you"

"Peta where is Phantom?" Asked Rolan completely ignoring Alviss.

Take Alviss to him, he is waiting" Peta said gloatingly. Around Alviss everything was slowly turning black. Another hard hit to the back of the head and the darkness grew faster, he could feel some one tug on his collar and drag him away, away from the light and into the dark unknown.


	2. Defeated

Alviss's head felt heavy and dizzy as he sat up. The room around him was blurry, he could make out some figures standing over him. "He is waking up" said a happy yet also cold voice. Alviss knew who it was straight away, it was 1st Knight Phantom.

"Hey Ph…Phantom" said Alviss angrily.

"Oh hello Alviss-kun did you have a nice sleep?" he laughed. Alviss's lolled around upright on something soft. Alviss's vision was now clear he was at the foot of Phantom's chair. His head laying on left Phantom's leg. Phantom sat on the chair looking down on him. Peta stood to his left and Rolan to his right. Alviss looked to his left and realised where he was. He moved to his right so fast that he almost knocked him self out on the floor as he fell sidewards. "What do you want?" Alviss said so coldly that he made the Antarctic look like the Bahamas.

"Someone is angry, tell me Alviss-kun why would I want you here?"

"Because your…gay?" Alviss snickered. Phantom glared at him

"I don't see why I don't kill you NOW" he said in an equally cold voice "You really don't care if I kill you?"

"Well it saves me from killing you" Alviss said smugly.

"Well what would happen if I killed Nanashi?" Phantom said pointing to the screen in front of him, on the screen was Nanashi in a run-down room, he had wounds all over his body. He looked as thought he was close to death, by loss of blood. "I would behave if I were you Alviss-kun, I don't have to kill him but I will"

"Phantom you are so _weak it' s sad"_

"WEAK?!" shouted Phantom he stood up in front of Alviss, casting a shadow over him. "Alviss-kun I'm very disappointed in you I was hoping you were better than this but oh well"

"Disappointed?! WHO CARES??!!! Your holding me hostage I'm not going to be sunshine am I?!!"

"Rolan do me favour?"

"Yes Phantom anything!"

"Kill him" Phantom said with enthusiasm and glee.

"Kill him?" Rolan repeated "I have to kill Alviss?"

"No Rolan" Phantom said looking at Rolan "You have to kill him" Phantom pointed towards the picture of Nanashi. Rolan looked at his feet and was upset "um…I…". Phantom looked at Rolan with demand so Rolan looked back extremely upset. "Rolan I'm _**trusting**_ you, you don't want to _**disappoint**_ me do you?". Rolan just stood there staring for a moment before Phantom gestured towards the door and Rolan walked obligingly towards it. "Close the door after you Rolan" Rolan walked out and closed the door with a soft thud. "Now Alviss what are you willing to do for me so I won't kill Nanashi?"

"You can take my life I don't care"

"Not good enough, you can do better"

"What do you mean"

"I will make you a deal"

"Which includes…?"

"Includes you being…I don't know. actually I didn't plan on you getting this far without me killing you." Phantom said bluntly "What do you reckon Peta?"

"I can only think of drinking his blood Phantom sorry I'm not of help". Peta said sadly. Phantom picked up Alviss by his jacket and pulled up the sleeves, he smirked "I see your tattoo is growing, that's good. I want to see it when it is complete"

"You won't get that chance"

"Oh why Alviss-kun? Let me guess your going to 'kill' me first? A little impossible since I cannot die, do your worse"

"I'll destroy you"

"I'm sure you will" Phantom said in a bored voice "I'm bored Peta…I'm going to fight Alviss". An evil grin spread across his face Phantom threw Alviss to the floor and stood near his throne. "Okay Phantom" said Peta. He walked over to Alviss and un-did the shackles around his hands and feet. "Thanks" Alviss said sarcastically as he rubbed his wrists. Alviss went to activate his favourite arm but it wasn't there. Neither were his rings on his hands. "Phantom" he looked over his shoulder and glared at him "You took my ARMS!! What do you expect me to do?"

"Fight bare with your bare hands and I'll fight with my bare hands just to make it fun" Phantom smiled "You don't stand a chance" He turned towards Peta and pointed to the large screen to the side of them "You may now go and drink his blood Peta". Alviss had forgotten about Nanashi he looked at the screen to see a grim looking Rolan standing over a limp body blood still seeped from the freshly cut wounds the covered his body. The figure lifted his head, Alviss smiled but not for long. "Alviss" Nanashi said his voice barely heard. "I t…tried see ya" and with that Nanashi's head had fallen sidewards towards Rolan. Blood gushed out from his neck and spattered on Rolan, he stepped back. Nanashi's head rolled a little as the deep cut on left of Nanashi's neck stretched the muscles realising more blood. Silence seemed to stand filling everything and everyone Phantom broke the unbearable silence "The bloods going to dry and go cold if you don't hurry Peta"

"Ok bye Phantom" Peta smiled and strode out of the room the same time Rolan left Nanashi.

Alviss stood there waiting for Phantom to make the first move. Alviss stood across the room back against the room '_I don' t stand a chance'_ thought alviss 'I how can I bet the 1st knight?'. Phantom walked towards Alviss making him bury his thoughts "its ok Alviss I won't hurt"

"Right" said Alviss. Phantom advanced on him Alviss stood his ground. Phantom came close to alviss he could feel his body heat. Phantom looked calm so Alviss punched Phantom in the stomach but Phantom keep advancing on him "Ow that hurt" said Phantom mockingly "I wouldn't even bother if I were you"

"Bother what?"

"Bother trying to resist me" said Phantom. Alviss looked shocked and disturbed "Wait…What do you mean?" sad Alviss. They now nose to nose. Phantom placed his hand on Alviss's face and slid it down to his chin. "See this is alright Alviss" Phantom his hand away placed a finger on Alviss's lips to hush him from what he was about to say. Phantom looked at him longingly, then without warning he grabbed Alviss's neck and pinned him against the wall to stop him moving. "Alviss I get what I want and I want you. So this is what's happening you will be a good boy and shut up. Until Peta comes back." Demanded Phantom

"And…if...I…don't?" gasped Alviss. Phantom clenched Alviss's neck "Or this okay?". Phantom release Alviss's neck, Alviss gasped for air. Phantom looked down at Alviss sitting on the floor helpless. "You know I'll never go peacefully" said Alviss.

"I know" said Phantom "That's why I must do this" he laughed as he kneeled down to Alviss's height "I did warn you". BANG!!! Phantom had struck Alviss unconscious over the head. Phantom picked up Alviss, in his arms and carried him out of the room. Phantom smiled sickly to himself. "This should be interesting" he said.


	3. demoniac

Ok so this chapter is about 2 years after Nanashi's death. The 3rd War games are in process and Phantom is alive and has given Alviss the zombie tattoo again. Phantom has now become obsessive over Alviss.

-------------------------------------------------------

A light filled the room, soon covered by a figure. The darkness which he loved covered by the light which meant only one thing, it was time for the gates of hell to open.

"Ahh Alviss how are you?" said the tormenter. Alviss looked up the tall, slim figure standing over him. "I'm fine Phantom" Alviss said he stared at him with cold eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it" Phantom laughed, as he walked towards Alviss. Alviss slid back on his king sized and plush bed until his back was pushed against the brown oak bed head. Phantom walked up to the bed and sat next to Alviss, Alviss shifted slightly away from him. Phantom grabbed shoulder and pulled it towards his so they were face to face. "Give me you arm". Alviss looked at him and lifted his arms. Phantom studied them "nice" he said gleefully "Very nice". Phantom smiled and stroked Alviss's zombie tattoo, this was followed by a loud, ear piercing, cold laugh. "So my child you know its almost time". Oh how Alviss loathed being called Phantom's child, It made him remember he was just like Phantom. "I know Phantom, but I'll kill you before it is complete"

"I bet you will Alviss, killing the immortal you might as well kill your self". Phantom knew this is what Alviss wanted, to die before Phantom could be truly happy. Alviss looked away longingly "Alviss look at me" said Phantom coldly, he grabbed Alviss's face and forced it near Phantoms "You cannot look away from me from this Alviss your trapped until I free you, until the curse takes you over and you become like me, until you join me, with your curse. Phantom laughed again it made Alviss shook in anger. _'Why won't I just die?' _

Phantom smiled and pulled out a dagger, Alviss whimpered slightly. He moved away but Phantom grabbed Alviss's arm and held it tight until the blood had been cut off from around his wrist. Phantom smiled as he lifted the dagger and stabbed it into Alviss's arm. He screamed he could feel the piercing dagger cut along his soft flesh. Alviss looked and could see Phantom cutting along the sides of his ever-growing zombie tattoo. The dagger spilled through his flesh and dripped onto Alviss. He sat there for what seemed like hours when Phantom finished, he ran his fingers over the blood and licked it. Alviss wanted to kill Phantom but knew he would have to pay if he retaliated. Phantom stroked Alviss's cut, it travelled up his arm and down to his wrist. His arm was covered in blood, it dripped onto his bed. He wanted to cry and scream endlessly but he couldn't give Phantom the satisfaction of having Alviss in so much pain. "Now pass me your other arm" Phantom laughed, Alviss looked wide-eyed at him.

"P…Phantom it hurts just leave me" Tears flowed freely from Alviss's eyes, he sobbed. Phantom stood up. "I'll come back here in a while I have some…business to attend to" Alviss knew exactly what he meant he had to prepare the chess for attacks.

Alviss laid on the heating with anger, watching the person he hated, with a passion, walk away from him into the hallways of the castle.

Alviss stood up from his large luxuries bed and walked, dropping blood along the way, towards a large wall length window. He pulled back the creamy curtain to revel the land where he was torn from. Alviss saw his friends walking into the battel arena, they were pumped up and ready, they seemed perfectly happy without him. _Maybe Phantom was right, maybe they don't want me in their team. None of them have shown any interest in finding me, so much for my friends'_ Alviss thought. Alviss looked over to where Nanashi's and Alan's graves were. Alan was killed by Phantom trying to protect someone from something, he couldn't remember anymore. Alviss stood close to the window but was careful not to touch it as it would electrify him and he had nothing to protect him. Phantom wanted to make sure he couldn't get away from his hell. Phantom had electrified anything that would provide an escape root, and he was constantly being watched the chess piece Peta. Peta would constantly walk past his room or checking up on him and bring Alviss's his food. Rolan would come in every now and again to talk to Alviss about the war games, and Alviss's team mates, trying to tell him he would be better off as a chess piece. Alviss would just look at the window, scream and tore part the closest thing to him.

Secretly when ever Rolan talked to him about his friends something would chip away at his hope and friendship of them, he was starting to believe the lies being feed to him.

Phantom would come by everyday to annoy, destroy, but mainly hurt Alviss in anyway possible. Phantom would always say "I do care Alviss" or "I'm only doing this for you" when he said this Alviss would lay down face down into his cushiony blankets and shed a little of tear despair. Whenever Phantom talked to Alviss like this he couldn't help but hug him but a voice in his head always said, _'If someone cared for me surely they would save me from this hell and Phantom is the only person who seems to be doing anything for me'._ Alviss hated having his head played with and messed up for Phantoms pleasure.

Alviss was looked at the wind rustling over the trees and the sun beaming down on the open stretch of land. He couldn't remember what the wind felt like rustling his hair or the suns warm rays shining down on him. Alviss was in another world dreaming when he felt something rustling his hair, he smiled and thought it was the wind. It stopped and Alviss turned around to see Phantom, standing over him. Phantom smiled and laughed, Alviss move towards the side and jumped on the bed. He scrambled across it and stood standing defensively on the other side. Phantom grinned some more and said "You loved it"

"S…Shut up Phantom you…I didn't know it was you"

"Oh so who was it? I'm not good enough now?" Phantom laughed it was calm and collected not his usual evil laugh. Alviss went red with anger and embarrassment. "I thought it was the wind rustling through my hair, I thought I was outside this room for once in about 2 years". Phantom's smile slipped a bit.

"This is for your own good Alviss and **you know **it" Phantom said in a slightly parent like attitude. He knew Alviss hated it "Come here" Phantom said as he pointed in front of him. "Now". Alviss stared at him. He knew what would happen if he didn't do as Phantom asked. Phantom would get angry and hurt Alviss, be he was always hurting, Phantom just made it more unbearable. Alviss stood his ground "I'm not going any where NEAR you". Phantom walked around the bed and passed the beautiful white beside table. His feet walked lightly on the plush white carpet that covered the entire floor. Alviss stood frozen, staring wondering what he should do. '_Maybe I should just go to him maybe I wont be hurt as bad? No way I must fight no matter what he does'. _Inside Alviss felt as thought he should do as Phantom says he didn't really want to make Phantom to angry. Phantom strode towards Alviss, Phantom came within arms reach of him, when Alviss stepped back. "Trying to avoid me Alviss-kun, my…"

"Don't you dare say it" Alviss spat

"child" Phantom as if Alviss had said nothing. "My child come here" Phantom held out his hand. "I'm not **your** **ANYTHING**!!" screamed Alviss "I'm not **your child**!! I'm NOTHING LIKE YOU!! I WANT TO KILL YOU"

"Were more alike than you know Alviss-kun, we both want to kill because some one has hurt us. You know why were the same? Our scars remind us of the past, our horrible past". Alviss realised he was right but wasn't going to show that he knew. "Oh shut you corpse why won't you JUST ROT??!!".

Phantom lifted his arm and purple jolt of power shot from Phantom's arm. It shot through Alviss's chest he screamed. A searing pain of fire pierced in his veins and spread from his heart through out his body. The pain made the healing wound on Alviss's arm brake open and bleed heavily. Alviss staggered backwards into the window. Another jolt of pain flowed into his spine, Alviss screamed in agony. Tears flooded his eyes and ran down his face. Alviss's cuts bursted with blood. Alviss fell forward, Phantom pulled him up by the collar and shook him. "So you think I'm to nice don't you? Disobeying me like that, I'm going to make you PAY for that you idiot" Phantom threw him to the floor and Alviss embraced it. The floor was soft and smooth it relaxed his roaring muscles. Phantom waited for Alviss to stand up. Alviss could barely keep his balance. Phantom smiled and punched him in the face. Alviss went to punch back but he missed and fell to the floor. 


	4. Demented

Phantom grinned, he laughed highly and coldly. Phantom kicked Alviss in the ribs a few times. He placed his foot on Alviss heart and pressed down. "Why are you doing this to me?" shouted Alviss through struggled breaths. "Why do this? Why cause all this pain for others? Why are making others feel the pain you have felt?"

"I opened my heart, I loved and look what happened, I was torn apart and now I must destroy the others who broke me, they must pay for their sins. My scars remind me that past is real and I must follow the path that was given to me by the scars"

Phantom stood over Alviss, Alviss laid on his back, glaring. Phantom stood with both feet on either side of Alviss's hips. Phantom moved his feet together so Alviss couldn't move. Then he kneeled on top of Alviss, Alviss squirmed but it just made Phantom happy and laugh. Alviss felt pressure on his chest and stomach. "I'm having fun now My Alviss-sama are you?" Phantom mocked.

"Oh its just smashing" he replied sarcastically. Phantom grabbed Alviss's arms and pinned them to the floor against his head with one hand. With his free hand he stroked Alviss's dry tears, "Your skin is so soft" Phantom said staring into his eyes.

"I'm melting in your eyes" said Alviss in a cold voice. "Just melting".

"I hope you are" said Phantom grinned evilly. He stroked Alviss's chest "I know I am". Alviss blushed furiously, Phantom pressed his body again Alviss's.

Alviss could smell death and surprisingly a strong musk of men's perfume, probably to hide the stench of death. Phantom stood up suddenly and Alviss breathed in deeply, relieved the pressure had gone. Phantom picked up Alviss by his jacket and threw him onto the bed. Alviss looked at Phantom and shook his head. "You don't have a choice Alviss-sama". Alviss like being called Alviss-sama it made him feel…special and important. Phantom walked towards the bed. "Ready Alviss-sama?" said Phantom happily. Alviss just sat on the edge of the dark oak, canopy bed, glaring at him. No matter how much Alviss wanted some human contact he would resist the urge to get it from Phantom. "Alviss-sama I know you want me to hold you"

"No I don't, I want only want to hug my friends"

"You still call them friends? There not worth your time Alviss-sama". Phantom walked up to the bed, he kicked off his shoes, they slid under the bed, he slipped off his shirt and pants, revelling his shorts. Alviss turned around and went red in the face, he wanted to fainted and he felt slightly sick at the site of Phantom in his boxers. Yet Alviss felt slightly drawn to Phantom. Phantom had a six-pack stomach yet also looked tall and skinny. Alviss realised he was staring at Phantom. He turned around and went a brighter shade of red. He felt hands rubbing his shoulders.

"God I hate you Phantom what am I? A play toy?! You say your doing everything for me but holding me hostage, being guarded like by chess piece, never having the wind through my hair or the sun's rays beaming down on my flesh. Having you coming at least once a day to do…something…unpleasant…" Alviss said steadily "like kicking my ribs in or pushing into an electrified windows and you using me like a screw toy doesn't seem to help me" Alviss finished glaring over his shoulder.

"I don't use you like a toy" Phantom said defensively "I'm helping you by…" Phantom picked his words carefully (for once) "By showing you that you don't need friends you only need the chess piece". Alviss sighed he didn't know what to think or do anymore. He just sighed and focused on the pain in his ribs, they stung from where Phantom had kicked him. Alviss was custom to the pain Phantom made him endure everyday something different would happen but seeing Phantom just meant that hurt he'll get hurt differently than yesterday. Yesterday Phantom continually broke Alviss's arm then healed it, only to hurt something else, like his legs so he couldn't walk making Phantom laugh. Some times Phantom would come in all happy and be nice to Alviss but wanting something in return…to join him in bed and if Alviss refused it would lead to hurting even more to make up upsetting Phantom. He couldn't win either way. Alviss could feel a finger sliding from the top of his neck and down his spine making him shiver. "Phantom go away just please let me die" Alviss said in a pleading tone.

"You know I cannot do that, I don't know why you even bother saying that" said Phantom "Do your muscles still hurt Alviss-sama?". Alviss knew he was trying to fake concern and doing it well. "What about your arm?" Alviss could feel Phantom's hand running down his arm. Alviss wanted a hug, he sat there, a tear trickled down his face he hoped Phantom hadn't noticed but he did. Phantom smiled, he moved his head over Alviss's shoulder and licked away the tear. Alviss leaned backwards onto Phantoms legs. "Good Alviss-sama". Alviss smiled, he wanted to hold Phantom so bad but also he still didn't want this. Alviss moved, he crawled to edge of the bed where he sat again. Phantom sighed "Alviss-sama come here, its alright"

"No its not I'm sick of you using me and messing with my head".

"But Alviss you want it more than I do" teased Phantom.

"No I don't Phantom, I just don't" sighed Alviss This just made Phantom provoked. "Don't lie to me Alviss-sama" said Phantom

"I'm not letting you use me any more, you can kill me I don't care if you hurt my anymore I'll just sit here and accept it". Phantom hated hearing those words it made him sad, lonely and cold. He always thought Alviss liked him, despite all the hate created between them. Phantom didn't like it when his play toys ran out of batteries. "Alviss" he said at last breaking the long standing silence between them. Alviss looked at him. "Its okay to want to feel…_**loved**_"he said, Phantom struggled to say the word love, it pained him to think someone loved him. "Did you just say love?" said Alviss as he shot around looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes Alviss its okay…not matter how much I hurt you I still _**love**_ you". Phantom smiled sincerely while Alviss bursted out in tears. "STOP LYING PHANTOM NO ONE WHO LOVES ME WOULD DO THIS TO ME!!". Phantom placed a hand on Alviss's face lightly, "Alviss-sama I do love you, I'm doing everything for you. I am please just come here and sit with me, I know you want a hug" Phantoms said gently. Alviss looked at him "Just a hug?" he sobbed. Phantom smiled and moved backwards leaving a space for Alviss sit. Alviss slid back with a soft thud. 'You know its not fair" said Alviss as Phantom lift him from the arms and pulled him backwards. "What's not fair?" Phantom dropped him. "I love you too it's such a love/hate relationship and I hate it".

"Alviss we both know you love me and you cannot help but feel this way about me. Stop resiting me" said Phantom, trying to talk in a seductive tone (failing none the less). Alviss looked at Phantom with longing eyes, he craved Phantom but was willing to die before he becomes a toy. "Phantom"

"Yes? Alviss-sama? Ready yet?" Phantom said. Alviss him. "I'm going to sit here and watch you leave my room". Phantom looked slightly shocked, obviously this isn't the reaction he expected. "I'm not going anywhere" Phantom smiled evilly "Alviss-sama, my _everything__"_. He knew that saying 'my everything' would make Alviss do whatever Phantom wanted. Alviss stood up and walked around the creamy room. He walked towards his wardrobe, it sat in the corner it was a creamy colour. Alviss whipped it open and stood inside it. Phantom stared at him. The wardrobe was high and wide. It was so big it was the wide and length of his bed. Phantom stood up gracefully and walked towards the wardrobe "What are you doing Alviss-sama?"

"I'm being upset, you treat me like a child then I'll act like one"

"Alviss-sama please come out and talk about this"

"TALK about WHAT??!! Your always ignoring me and using me, I'm staying in here till I die and you have a good 30 years on me!" shouted Alviss. Phantom threw open the door, it snapped, he had broke it. He looked at the door then Alviss, "I'll get Peta to fix it" he said in a pleased tone. He grabbed alviss out of the wardrobe and then he blew up the wardrobe. Alviss didn't care he was being dragged into bed with his 'user'. Phantom threw Alviss on the bed, hard. Alviss laid there, with a distant look on his face. Phantom sat on top of Alviss and started un-zipping his jacket. Phantom looked at Alviss and sighed, he thought _Maybe I should stay with Peta tonight. __"_Alviss?"

"Yes boss?" said Alviss unenthusiastically.

"What is wrong?" said Phantom. Alviss looked at him with a 'don't you know?' glare. "I would have thought you would have know, it kinda obvious"

"Alviss I'm in the mood what must I do to make you in the mood?"

"I want…you to tell me that you love me" Alviss said sadly.

"Alviss you are my everything, I love you" Phantom said seducingly. It worked Alviss looked at Phantom. Alviss smiled and pushed Phantom beside him. Alviss straddled Phantom, Phantom began un-zipping Alviss's pants. Alviss felt quite heated and ready for anything when there was a knock at the door. "Oh shit!!" said Alviss. He jumped off Phantom and stood up the side of the bed. Phantom stood up casually and walked to the door "What are you doing??!!! I'm in my BOXERS!!" screamed Alviss

"Oh shut up its only Peta!" snapped Phantom. Alviss stood in shock and watched Phantom pulling open the door showing Peta standing and smiling at Phantom. "Hello Phantom what are yo…" Peta stopped. Peta looked at around the room and saw Alviss. He looked at Alviss, he began to smile evilly more so than Phantom has ever done. Peta looked Phantom and laughed, he leaned forward to Phantom and whispered. When they stopped Phantom looked at Alviss and smirked, that made Alviss both want to slap Phantom stupid and take him there and then. "Oh so Phantom your not sleeping tonight?"

"No I'm sorry Peta but I want a night away"

"Its okay I'll see Rolan and plot something for the war games, goodnight Phantom" Peta kissed Phantom on the cheek. Phantom turned around and laughed "Having fun?"

"What do you m…?". Alviss looked to see he was indeed having fun. Alviss had a hard-on, Alviss went pink and ran into the covers of his blanket. He avoid looking at Phantom because he knew he was silently laughing at him. "Shut up Phantom"

He snapped "You could have told me"

"Oh don't worry it's not like Peta hasn't seen that before" Phantom said casually.

"WHAT??!!! You mean to say that Peta has seen me like this before?!"

"No I don't mean you I mean me he **is** my **boyfriend** after all"

"What?!! And he is fine with you fucking me?!"

"Yep I said 'I must do what I necessary for me to make you a Chess Piece' "

"Oh" Alviss said softly "So that's why you said you love me" Alviss broke into a sob "So THAT'S why you said you LOVED ME!! YOU JUST WANTED ME TO TUST YOU BY LOVE THEN WHAM!! YOU"LL TRAP ME INTO THE CHESS!!!!"

"Its not like that Alviss, I love you too, I was just lying to him".

"I don't like sharing you" he mumbled

"What?" asked Phantom

"Nothing I said nothing" said Alviss calmly. Phantom looked at him suspiciously then said "Well are you ready now? Lets get down to business" Alviss stared at Phantom "What?"

"Business? I'm business to you?!"

"No no no Alviss your more to me than anything else" Phantom jumped on to the bed and sat beside alviss. He pulled back the blankets. "Alviss-sama do you want a hug?"

"Y…yes" said Alviss, "I want a hug" Alviss crawled out of the bed and towards Phantom. Phantom waited with open arms. "I love you Alviss remember that"  
"You don't love me" he said "but I'll always need you anyway".

Phantom smiled and though to himself. _You__'__ll always need my Alviss or I__'__ll just kill you and we both don__'__t want that. _Phantom chuckled to himself. 'What?" said Alviss pulling away slightly from Phantoms arms. "Nothing want to go to bed now, MY Alviss-sama? MY everything" Phantom said happily.

"I suppose" Alviss said "But I don't think I'll be able to sleep"

"Why?" asked Phantom but he knew the answer.

"Because I'll be with you and GOD knows WHAT you'll do to me" Alviss laughed.

Phantom just smiled, he let go off Alviss and slipped into the blankets followed by Alviss. Alviss laughed as Phantom kissed the back of Alviss's neck. Phantom grinned. Alviss stroked Phantom and watched him shiver. Phantom was pleased with today's work. Alviss was happy, for once, and Phantom got what he wanted Alviss's love and passion. Alviss had been making increasingly loud noises much to Phantom's enjoyment. Alviss thought to himself 'Enjoy this moment Phantom it will be last time with me' Alviss smiled and rolled over on top of Phantom _Since it's your last time I might as well do my best _he thought. Phantom laughed loudly, "Your SO dead" said Alviss. Phantom just smiled and pushed Alviss off of him. Phantom rolled on to "I'm in control now" said Phantom. Alviss smirked evilly at this comment _Not for long_ thought Alviss _I'll be in control tomorrow! Just you wait!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes it gets stranger in the next Chapter where….evil lives!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I know its strange but whatever! Phantom is pure EVIL no wonder he is SOOOO HOT!!!!!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: DECAPITATED!!**

**I bet you wanna know what shall happen?!**

**BTW -sama, This is one level higher than -san. It is used to confer greater respect.**

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH what goes on in my mind I don't know!! Basic plot; Phantom loves Alviss, tries to control him be he has other ideas…………**


	5. Decapitated

Alviss woke up and stretched his sore muscles. He rolled over and came face to face with Phantom. He stroked his face "How soft" he smirked. Phantom opened his eyes and scared Alviss.

"Hello my alviss-sama, having fun?"

"Much" replied Alviss as he sat up with Phantom. Phantom rubbed his sore eyes while Alviss tried to stand up. "God u don't quit do you Phantom?" Alviss legs were caning in pain.

"Never Alviss-kun, but of course you don't want me to"

"All I can say was that was AMAZING and what I'm not your Alviss-sama now?" Teased Alviss. Phantom rubbed his arm,

"Of course you are but I'm going to call you Al because my voice hurts you devil!" Phantom said. There was a knock at the door, Alviss stood up and pulled up his boxers that were sliding off his narrow hips. He walked to the door to find Peta was on the other side. Alviss blushed a violent shade of red and laughed nervously "Peta!…Hey how are you?". Peta looked at Alviss up and down. "Good" smirked Peta "It seems I have the pleasure to see you with your pants down for the second time and I also see that your not as…excited as before?". Alviss just stared at his feet and smiled. "Quite Peta now what do you want?"

"Can't I just come by to check up on my Phantom and his…friend?". Alviss looked up and glared at him. "I guess not" Peta defensively. "Move Alviss-kun please". Alviss stood where he was. "Fine" Peta said angrily, he pushed Alviss to the side and strode towards Phantom. Phantom had worn nothing but a bed sheet hung over his body like a toga. Peta looked at Phantom and smiled mildly pleased. "It suits you" he said. Phantom laughed and looked Alviss, "Come here and put on jacket please"

"I will when you put on some pants" snapped back Alviss.

"What's wrong?" Phantom asked. Alviss glared at Peta, he glared back. "Nothing nothing" answered Alviss. Peta hugged Phantom and he hugged back. "Well Peta what do you want?" Alviss pushed.

"Nothing I just wanted to say hello to my boyfriend, is that alright?"

"No you cannot barge in here when he is with me!"

"Oh so are youse doing something I haven't already done?" Peta smirked evilly as he kissed Phantom on the cheek. Alviss grew red with angry while Phantom went a hot red from embarrassment. Peta let go of Phantom and turned towards Alviss. "Its okay Alviss I'm sure he had some good practice when he was with you". Alviss ran towards Peta but Phantom stood between them, Alviss stopped. "What?! I want to punch him move out the way Phantom". Phantom looked shocked at this remark. "Alviss-kun go sit on the bed now you cannot hurt him while he has his blood body bracelet and I don't want him to hurt you. Now go I have to get going". Alviss just ran forward towards Phantom. Phantom stood with arms open. "Phantom you always lie!! And you said you loved me!! You said you'll send to day with me! PHANTOM!" Alviss screamed. " I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN!!". Alviss ran into Phantom's hug. Alviss let a tear fall. He realised he wasn't Phantoms love nor was he important he was just something that Phantom could escape to, to practice with. Alviss looked up "I really hate you, I do". Phantom patted him on the back "I'm sure you hate me but then why are you hugging me?" Phantom asked. Alviss looked up at Phantom _I'm only hugging you because it lulls… _"Well?" Phantom interrupted Alviss's thoughts. Peta looked over Phantoms shoulder. "I…" Alviss pushed away Phantom. "I still hate you". Peta walked around from behind Phantom. "Looks like your child is throwing a tantrum" Peta said seriously. Phantom looked at Peta and gave him a 'shut up or be hurt' look. Peta, rejected, walked towards a window and watched out of it. Phantom walked toward Alviss, who was on the bed, rolling around. "Alviss stopping so…childish". Alviss glared at Peta.

"Why don't you stop being alive?"

"Don't be like that"

"What do you want me to be now?! A spineless toy? Why do you love Peta?". Phantom didn't know how to answer the question, he just loved Peta. "I love Peta because he has been there for me when I have needed him, he my best friend, my loyal companion, he will always put me before anything else and I like it".

Alviss rolled around to face Phantom.

"And yet you said you love yet I have NOTHING like that" Alviss sat up. "I'm going to see Peta", he stood up and walked around the bed. Phantom sighed and flopped onto the bed. "Peta" Alviss said as he approached him. Peta turned around he had a serious look. "Yes Alviss?"

"I was wondering why do you love Phantom?"

"Well he cares for me, loves me we share the same dreams" closing his hand and raising it into the air. He made it look like a speech. "We want to rule this world together, to make it ours. I will rule under Phantom forever, he is right in all his thoughts, humans are horribly creatures" He looked down at Alviss. "I love him, he is perfect and inspirational". Alviss just smiled and punched Peta in the face. Peta yelped, he go his garnet claws and scratched Alviss across the face. Blood dripped from Alviss face onto the floor. Peta tried to resist drinking his blood, but he was so young and the blood was fresh and clean. Peta placed his fingers on Alviss face and stroked the blood. Alviss screamed. Phantom turned around lazily, he saw Peta and sprinted towards them. "PETA!!" shouted Phantom. Peta turned around smiling, he stopped and was tackled down by Phantom. "Cannot wait eh?" said Peta. Phantom looked at him, he stood up brushed him self, Peta did the same. "Peta started it, he called me horribly creature". Phantom looked angrily at Peta, Peta stood beside Phantom looking longingly at Alviss blood. "Peta please control yourself"

"Please just a little blood?". Phantom glared at him, Peta fell quiet. Alviss stepped back. "Keep your beast at bay PLEASE" shouted Alviss. Phantom looked at Alviss "Shut up you child!! Your jealous of Peta aren't you?" Phantom questioned.

"No why would I be jealous of a FREAK?!" Alviss continued to shout.

"ALVISS!! Control your self I would expect you to be behaved maybe I'm being tough enough on you".

Phantom walked towards Alviss with his arms outstretched. Peta grinned, Alviss backed up, he saw the door was open and ran for it. Phantom shot wildly into the air with Alviss own ARM it was his 13 Totem Poles. Alviss dodged the pole appearing out of the floor with great difficulty. Final Alviss reached the door, Alviss was shot in the spine by a sharp object, he turned around and felt his back. The object was long and hard, it was Peta's Sickle Death. Alviss gripped onto the handle and ripped it out of his back, he threw it onto the ground in front of him.. He screamed in agony and pain, blood dripped down his back. He felt hands stroke his back where the blood trickled. Alviss fell forward onto his knees. "Please Phantom, Peta heal me" Alviss pleaded. "It serves you right for pissing me off Alviss" said Phantom "You cause all this trouble and expect me to let run away? Your pathetic" Stood up with his last bit of strength and turned towards the killers. Petas fingers were covered in blood and he was licking them. Phantom was just smiling with smugness and self-satisfaction. Alviss felt dizzy the blood still poured. "If you let me bleed more I'll die and you don't want that" Alviss lifted his head weakly and stared at Phantom, he knew what he wanted. Phantom wanted to see Alviss on his knees, begging for his life. But Alviss refused to allow this. "I'm not begging for my life as I don't want this life and I would be better off dead"

"Well your no fun to me if your dead" Phantom mocked

"I don't care and you know it, I want to be dead". Alviss fell forward on his face his nose snapped and more blood came flooding out of his body. Alviss smiled he was happy.

He felt something warm run up hid back, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Phantom had healed his wound. He sighed, while Phantom lifted Alviss by the collar and said "Did you think I would be stupid enough to let you get away?" Alviss shook his head weakly. "Didn't think so Alviss", Phantom shook him. "Why must you be such a rebel? It really puts you in danger". Alviss felt another stabbing pain and was pushed to the floor, "I must teach you to behave my child" Phantom said fiercely. Alviss felt a sharp pain craving down his back. His flesh torn and blood-soaked. A cold laugh erupted from behind him, Alviss turned around. Phantom was high cold and mockingly, while Peta was smiling in glee. Alviss turned around his body so the carpet could absorb the blood. Phantom swung the Sickle Blood over his shoulder and pushed it forward cutting into Alviss's chest. A blood-curling scream filled the room. His flesh ripped with a noise, it sounded like moist delicate paper cut apart by letter opener. Alviss felt the blood drip over his chest and around his neck. Peta stalked forwarded and smiled. He bent down and pulled out a goblet. He let the blood drip into before bringing it to his lips and letting it pour down his pale neck. Phantom swung the Sickle Death over his shoulder and pushed it forward again cutting into Alviss more, as he did this he continually called Alviss "My…Child…My…Child!"

A gasp of horror arose from the door they all looked to find Rolan going pale. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Ph…Phantom! Ho…Wh…" Rolan stepped back and looked at Phantom "What are you doing?!" said Rolan wearily. Phantom looked at Peta and looked grim. "Well…Rolan I that is…"  
"Alviss-kun" Rolan ran inside and looked down at him with pity. "So this is what you do to him everyday no wonder he hates you so much your killing him slowly! PHANTOM!! How could you do this?!" Rolan bursted out in tears and fell to the floor . Peta helped Rolan up and walked him outside to his room, closing the door after him. Phantom just stared blankly at the door. Alviss moved slightly and Phantom snapped to Alviss's glance. "I am…angry" he said in a deadly voice. "I am extremely angry" Alviss just laid on the floor. _I'm so sick of this but soon…soon it will be over._ "Phantom just hurry up I'm ready to die now". Phantom smiled "You know better than I do it's not happening".

Phantom hovered his hand over Alviss, his wounds healed. Alviss stood up and walked away, Phantom followed. "What are you doing? Phantom asked.

"You'll see Phantom" He stopped near the window and turned towards Phantom. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"You're an idiot, you're a mere child, I hate you, I will kill you one day Alviss-sama" Phantom said happily "Why?"

"Oh no reason" Alviss faced the window he was s close his nose almost touched it. "I just want to tell you I have no remorse" Alviss fell forward. "ALVISS!!!" screamed Phantom. Alviss held onto the window, the shock was mild enough to kill him IF he could hold long enough. Alviss felt his nerves break, fizzle and pop. He screamed in agony then he began to laugh. "Phantom, if you love me you'll leave me be". Phantom clutched onto Alviss "Don't' do this Alviss, I do love you, just don't die!!". Alviss held on, he could feel Phantom tugging on his waist. "Don't die!" he barely heard it through all the jolts of electricity. Alviss muscles were tearing nerve by nerve, strand by strand. Alviss body began to burst with blood. His former cut emerged and began to bleed heavily as the electrified blood poured onto Phantom. Alviss let go and fell backwards onto Phantom. Phantom pushed off Alviss and began to heal Alviss but the damage had done its toll. Phantom couldn't heal Alviss. Peta came racing into the room. Phantom was hysterical, he had also been electrified as it passed through alviss it went through Phantom. Phantom pointed towards Alviss but Peta didn't care, Phantom was his top priority. Phantom pushed away Peta and leaned onto Alviss, he looked at him and opened his eyes. "ALVISS!! Alviss PLEASE tell m you can hear me!!" pleaded Phantom. "Phantom" said Alviss extremely happy. "I'm dying, I'm leaving this world for good"

"NO DON'T ALVISS PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU!!" screamed Phantom as he covered the overflowing wounds with his clothes. "Phantom you never loved me, I know you lied and I needed someone you just happened to be there and give me what I needed but it was all temporary. When you were done using me you just toss me aside in my room leaving to rot until your next visit. I never liked it I just wanted affection. I never loved you I grew more with hate and despise everyday. NOTHING you will or can do will make me hate you less, you tore my flesh then healed it ONLY TO TEAR AT IT MORE!!! That ISN"T LOVE it's murder, its true more and more everyday as the tattoo grew I died. I faced it and last night I gave you what I wanted so badly, LOVE!"

"IT'S NOT TRUE" screamed Phantom it's not true "I DO LOVE YOU!!"

"Phantom I'm happy because I'm leaving you and all the hate, I don't' love you and I never have, my last words to you is I regret not killing myself earlier, I hope this pain and sorrow of my death haunt you until YOU die so you can feel the pain I felt everyday I was held captive. I hate you, my hate shall be un-dying. I'll say hello to you parents for you" Alviss gave a chuckle and smile as his pulse slowed down until it stopped. "ALVISS BREATH!!" Phantom pushed his chest but Peta put his arm on Phantom's shoulder. Phantom threw his arms around Alviss's dead body "AALLVVIISSSS!!!" he cried, tears flooded his eyes and screamed out his tears. "PETA HE IS DEAD AND NOTHING WILL BRING HIM BACK!!!!!! WHY!!!!!! I LOVED HIM!!!!"

Phantom just sat beside Alviss. Peta walked out of the room to give privacy to Phantom the door closed with a thud, he looked at Alviss he was turned a light blue but his face was still warm. "I…loved…you" he cried in between sobs.

Peta came into Alviss's former room. Phantom was where he was yesterday crying over Alviss's dead body. Alviss's body was a dark colour of blue. His body was cold just the way Phantom felt inside. "Please Alviss you have thing to do you acting quite childish" Phantom wailed.

"I use to say that to him!!"

"I know Phantom but life goes on please I'm making the arrangement for Alviss's funeral the but most of the Chess Piece's don't want to go". Phantom looked up "THEY ARE GOING OR THEY CAN FACE ME!" Phantom shouted. "Okay Phantom lets go". Peta lifted up Phantom they walked out slowly as Phantom stretched out his sore muscles. Phantom wiped away his tears and said "I hope the other Chess Pieces didn't see"

"No Phantom they didn't" replied Peta.

"Good". They walked out of the doorway Phantom looked over his shoulder at the cold dead body of Alviss. "I am…more evil than I thought". He smiled at Peta, Peta smiled back. In the corridor Phantom stood up an dusted himself off, walked tall towards Rolan's room to see how he was coping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAAHHHHHHHH I'm finished!! YAY I didn't know what to do for the last chapter so I'm like whatever I finished this at 12:37am Australian Eastern Standard Time YAY!!!!!!!

BTW; in this story I wanted to show how evil Phantom can be MWHAHAHAHAH

MSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ha-ha I bet u don't know what that is :P)

I'll do the funeral if some1 wants me to!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

For my friend Chibi-Sheska and her freak of a Boyfriend she has (I swear to god he is the boogieman!!) (Maddie; ED…something a rather)


End file.
